1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bank note conveying device for conveying bank notes, and more particularly to a bank note conveying device in which the rotation of a drive pulley is effectively transmitted to an endless belt thereby conveying a bank note more effectively.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional bank note conveying device is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Utility Model Kokai Sho 61-151945.
This bank note conveying device consists of an endless belt having a circular cross section; a drive pulley and a driven pulley between which the endless belt is tensioned, both being cylindrical in shape with a smooth outer periphery; and a plurality of small pulleys placed along the endless belt. In the bank note conveying device, the bank note is held between the endless belt and the small pulleys and conveyed according to the rotation of the endless belt.
However, in the conventional art, as the bank note is not conveyed by simply being disposed on a normal flat belt, but conveyed by being held between the endless belt and the small pulleys, an external force acts to stop the endless belt between the driven pulley and the drive pulley. Especially in order to convey the bank note at the same speed as the movement of the endless belt, the small pulleys must be pressed against the endless belt with a fairly strong force. Accordingly, the external force acting to stop the endless belt will increase greatly. This makes the endless belt slippery with respect to the drive pulley preventing effective transmission of the driving force of the drive pulley to the endless belt and smooth and effective conveyance of the bank note.